A chance of redemption
by Amelia Darling Pan
Summary: After Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos turned over to the good side, a new group of VKs have been chosen to come to Auradon to get a second chance at a better life. These children are ordered by their parents to finish the job of stealing the wand and bring evil back to the world. But will they go through with it or will they end up like the former VKs and choose good over evil?
1. AN 1

**Misty:** Eyoooo! Guess who's still alive! I'm really sorry for my sudden disappearance and lack of updates on my fics that I have here .w. I just had a big lack of motivation and imaginations to work on my stories, but now I'm back with a brand new fanfic and this one will be for the Disney's Descendants fandom. Since I watched the movie like a million times the past few weeks since I first watched it. So yeah, I hope you guys will enjoy this, and here is a little note on the story;

So as said, this is a fanfic for the Disney's Descendants fandom. I don't own anything except for my four OCs and the plot line for the story. I will first put up the info pages for my OCs so you all can get to know them a bit before the story starts ^^

I will try and update this story as regularly as possible (I'm aiming for one chap each day, but I can't guarantee that it will work, especially once school starts up again).

Without further ado, let's get on with the story!

Edit: I still don't have a title for this story (since I'm horrible at coming up with titles) so I am open for suggestions from you lovelies out there ^^ I would love to hear some ideas for a possible title :3


	2. Amelia Darling Pan

Name: Amelia Diana Lilith Darling Pan

Nicknames: A, Forest child

Age: 16-17

Gender: Female (her/she pronounces)

Spieces: Forest sprite

Storybook parent(s): Peter Pan and Wendy Darling

Pet(s): A black furred wolf with a golden and a crimson eye names Nightshade, and a grey furred fox named Kitchi

Appearance: Amelia has long dark brown hair that reaches to around her hips, usually put up in a high ponytail with a few strands loosely around her face. She has light blue eyes, pale skin and freckles all over her body. She is fairly tall for her age (5'9) and has a skinny appearance. A few scars and bruises are spread across her body.

Occupation: The family disapointment, Student at Auradon Prep., Leader of the Lost Ones

Home: Neverland (born there), Isle of the Lost (former), Auradon (current)

Relatives: Peter Pan (father), Wendy Darling (mother), John and Michael Darling (uncles), Aiden William Darling (Half-brother)

Allies: Nathan, Aiden, Katherine, Elizabeth, the rotten four

Enemies: Auradonians (former), Villains (currently)

Likes: Nature (mostly forests), music, art (drawing), playing guitar, her friends, books, video games, sweets (mostly chocolate), photography

Dislikes: School, mean people, seeing her friends hurt, people (formerly), goodie two-shoes

Quotes: "Don't grow up. It's a trap" (taken from her father)  
"Peter Pan never fails" (Also taken from her father)

Bio: Amelia Darling Pan is the daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling, being an unplanned child who was born during the time Wendy was in Neverland. She grew up in Neverland, living with her father as her mother couldn't take care of her.

Amelia is in reality older than 16 (really being 22), seeing as she lived on Neverland for six years and didn't grow up before she was bought to the Isle of the Lost with her father. While living on the Isle of the Lost, she learned about why her father really had been sent there, and she grew up to be more and more like him.

Much like her father, Amelia is manipulative (can bend people to her will and make them do what she wants them to), cruel and vicious. Despite having grown up to be more like her mother when she was little. She can use magic like her father, in the form of flying, teleporting and spells.

Pan became abusive to his daughter, wanting her to be more like him, resulting in her getting PTSD as she grew up. She often would keep up a strong and unbreakable demeaner, not wanting to be seen as weak in front of anyone.

Amelia came to Auradon Prep. On order of her father to finish what the first Vks couldn't do. Together with Nathan, Katherine and Elizabeth she was set on the path to free the villains and bring evil back to Auradon.

Though as she spent more and more time in Auradon, she started to grow fond of the people and the friendships she had made, learning about the amazing things she never had seen before. Growing more and more hesitant of following her father's orders, she ends up turning over to the good side.

Room mate: Katherine Chesire and Elizabeth Hearts

Outfits:  
\- Everyday outfit ( **Polyvore - /amelia_diana_lilith_darling_pan/set?id=204546167** )  
\- Formal outfit ( **Polyvore - /amelia_diana_lilith_darling_pan/set?id=204554686** )


	3. Nathan Charos

Name: Nathan Charos

Nicknames: Nate, N

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Spieces: Demi-god

Storybook parent(s): Hades

Pet(s): A hellhound named Hayden (disguised as a German Shepard while in Auradon)

Appearance: Nathan has dark blue hair and grey eyes, his hair forming into flames when he's angry. He is tall (5'8) and lanky, yet muscilar. He has a grey-ish tint to his skin colour (like his father).

Occupation: Student at Auradon Prep., the next heir to the Underworld

Home: The Underworld (former), Auradon (current)

Relatives: Hades (father), Persephone (step-mother)

Allies: Amelia, Aiden, Katherine and Elizabeth

Enemies: Auradonians (former), the gods in Olympus (former), all the villains (currently)

Likes: Fire, the Hellhound, his friends

Dislikes: The living (former), the dead souls (current), large crowds

Quotes: "Baboom. Name is Nathan. The next lord of the dead" (stolen from his father)

Bio: Nathan is the son of **Hades** and the step-son of Persephone. He is a demi-god as his mother was a mortal who died duing childbirth. Most of his life, he lived in the Underworld, doing chores for his father like watering the secret garden, take care of Cerebus (the hellhound), check up on the new souls when they arrive and things like that. Though he woudl often sneak up to the Overworld to hang out with Amelia, Katherine and Elizabeth.

Unlike his father, Nathan is a lot more friendly, having spent most of his time around Persephone due to his dad always being busy, but he still got his father's sassy attitude and short temper.

Nathan can control fire like Hades, the flames being a dark blue colour. His hair flames up when he's angry, first being dark blue and turning red if he's really pissed off. He came to Auradon with his friends, much to his father's protest at first.

Room mate: Aiden Darling

Outfits:

Everyday outfit ( **polyvore - /nathan_charos/set?id=204552677** )

Formal outfit ( **polyvore - /nathan_charos/set?id=204634093** )


	4. Kitty Cheshire

Name: Katherine Cheshire

Nicknames: Kitty, Cheshire

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Spieces: Half-cat

Storybook parent(s): The Chesire Cat

Appearance: Kitty has long teal and grey stripped hair often put up in two ponytails, and teal coloured eyes shaped like a cats'. She is short in possure (5'4) and has a scrawny-ish body.

Occupation: The family trickster, Student at Auradon Prep.

Home: Underland/Wonderland (born there), Isle of the Lost (former), Auradon (current)

Relatives: The Chesire Cat (father), The red queen/ Queen of hearts (foster mother)

Allies: Amelia, Nathan and Elizabeth

Enemies: Auradonians (former), Every villain (current)

Likes: Playing tricks/pranks, her friends, cats, Mad/crazy things

Dislikes: Mean people

Quotes: "We're all mad here"  
"I'm a Chesire. It's what I do"

Bio: Katherine Chesire, nicknamed Kitty, is the daughter of the Chesire Cat from Underland/Wonderland. Much like her father, she is lazy and loves to trick people. Kitty grew up under the care of the Red Queen/Queen of Hearts, seeing as her mother died when she was very little and her father was never around to take care of her (which is also why she ended up on the Isle of the Lost).

Kitty can turn invicibel like her father, as well as float around and turn into a cat. She had grey cat ears and a teal and grey stripped cat tail, as well as sharp teath like a cat. She can hide her ears in her hair, and her tail would often we wrapped around her waist under her shirt to keep it hidden.

Despite her trickster side, Kitty can be nice and is very protective of her friends.

Room mate: Amelia and Elizabeth

Outfits:

\- Everyday outfit ( **Polyvore - /katherine_kitty_cheshire/set?id=204548197** )

\- Formal outfit ( **Polyvore - /katherine_kitty_cheshire/set?id=204555594** )


	5. Lizzie Hearts

Name: Elizabeth Hearts

Nicknames: Lizzy, Princess of Hearts

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Spieces: Human

Storybook parent(s): The Red Queen/Queen of Hearts and The King of Hearts

Appearance: Lizzy has long black hair that ends in crimson at the tips, and dark brown eyes. She has pale skin, is fairly tall (5'7), with a thin frame.

Occupation: Student at Auradon Prep.

Home: Underland (born there), Isle of the Lost (former), Auradon (current)

Relatives: The Queen of Hearts (mother), The King of Hearts (father)

Allies: Amelia, Nathan and Kitty

Enemies: Auradonians (former), All the villains (currently)

Likes: Card games, her friends, playing croque

Dislikes: Seeing her friends hurt

Quotes: "Off with your head!"

Bio: Elizabeth is the daughter of the King and Queen of Hearts from Underland/Wonderland. She takes much after her mother with her hot temper, but still has her father's kindness towards her friends. She is a master player at Croque, seeing as she always played it with her mother.

Lizzie was send to Auradon with her friends, off to cause trouble and "cut off people's heads" (as her mother phrased it). She has the hardest time to adapt to Auradon, seeing how her mother raised her to be just like herself.

She has a short temper and would always shout "Off with your head!" when someone angers her, but she never actually does anything like that.

Room mate: Amelia and Kitty

Outfits:

Everyday outfit ( **polyvore - /elizabeth_lizzie_hearts/set?id=204551225** )

Formal outfit ( **polyvore - /elizabeth_lizzie_hearts/set?id=204556281** )


	6. How it all started

**A/N: Eyoooo! The author here :3 So I decided to write a fanfic for the Decendants fandom, since I recently became Descendants trash (I litteraly watched it like a million times the past three or four weeks). So yeah, naturally came the urge to make this, so here you all have this story bc I'm trash.**

 _Have you ever wondered what happend after your favourite fairytale characters had their happy ending? They all end their stories with "And they lived happily ever after", but did they really? And what about all those villains from the stories?_

 _Well, let me tell you that there is much more after that simple ending, as not everyone had such a happily every after. Let me start at one point, one you may have already heard before, but I will repeat it._

 _It all started after Belle and her precious Beast got married and united all the kingdoms from around the world to the United States of Auradon. Or whatever they call it. The villains on the other hand were all send off to the Isle of the Lost with a magic barrier around it so they couldn't escape. Or so they thought._

 _But there had been one chance at redemption when four Vks had been picked to move to Auradon. What's a VK you ask? Well, it's what we refer to as Villain kids, or children of the villains. But back to the story here. These four Vks had been chosen to try and steal the Fairy Godmother's wand and free the villains. But that all backfired when they choose the good side._

 _Now that is where I come in. Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Amelia, Amelia Darling Pan, daughter of the one and only Peter Pan. Now, you may ask, why does Peter Pan live on the Isle of the Lost when he isn't a villain. Oh, you are so wrong there. Pan is a villain, trust me. I have seen what he really is like._

 _But, Pan isn't the focus of the story here. It's me and my group of friends as we were send off to finish the job that the first group of Vks couldn't do. Ops, that may have been a bit of a spoiler there, since I probably should be starting from the start. Well then, do sit back and enjoy the show before you._

Amelia Darling Pan, daughter of Peter Pan and one of the most feared VK on the island, beside Mal and her group. She was no girl to be messed with, unless you want your butt served to you on a silver plate, or your head placed on a stick at the edge of the woods where the Lost Ones recided. The forest sprite that always was out to cause trouble with her friends, mostly since the previous group wasn't around anymore. There always had to be someone to wreck havoc among the people.

"They say I'm cruel,

They say I'm vicious,

They all fear me,  
And that makes me glad"

The young forest sprite sang as she stepped from the line of woods where she lived, a smirk on her face as she quickly made her way into the small, rundown town of the island. She glanced around as some people quickly ran away as soon as they spotted her. Seeing the people fear her always made her excited, knowing that she was living up to the Pan name.

"I play with flames,

No fear of death,

Don't mess with me,  
Or you'll join the dead"

Another voice could be heard from nearby, this voice belonging to the one and only son of the Lord of the dead. Nathan Charos, son of Hades and next heir to the Underworld. The only boy in the group of friends, but he didn't mind. Now he is an interesting one, living in the Underworld among the souls of the dead, only the screams of agony as company. But Nathan would always find himself sneaking up to the Overworld to be with his friends.

Amelia and Nathan quickly met up in the small street and quickly set off to cause havoc while they would wait for their friends. Kicking over buckets of rotten food and other things, they laughed in the faces of those who would yell at the two teens.

They two made their way to an old building, smirking as a grin could be spotted in the air followed by a body that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"You see my smile?  
You better run,  
Watch out for me  
The cheshire grin"

Katherine Cheshire, or Kitty as her friends called her, daughter of the Cheshire cat. She was known around for ner nasty tricks that always cause a lot of trouble. Now, the Cheshire cat didn't live on the Isle of the Lost since he isn't a villain, but Kitty was raised by the Queen of Hearts since her father was never around. So she clearly grew up as a villain, despite her father's status.

She quickly made her way down from the rooftop of the old building, tail swaying behind her in excitment as she met up with her friends, but not before causing a little trouble herself by turning invisible and stealing a few things from the people she passed by.

"The Queen of Hearts,

You all fear her?  
You're so wrong now,  
You should fear me"

The last one of the group appeared from the line of curtains from the market place, a grin on her porcelain like face as she flirted with an unsuspecting citizen. Elizabeth Hearts, daughter of the King and Queen of Hearts. A big flirt and a temperamental princess much like her mother. Now she had a choice, live with her father or her mother. You all can clearly see what she chose here.

The four quickly met up at the center of the market, doing their signature greeting before running off together to cause more trouble while singing their song. They got the inspiration from the other group, taking some of the lyrics from the old version, while adding in their own parts where needed to make it more fit for the four of them.

"Tell me, tell me, are you scared?  
You better be for here we come,  
Welcome to our evil world (evil world)"

The three girls sang together, followed by a quick evil laughter as they threw around every single object they could find, much to the protest of the people who glared and yelled at the three.

"I'm evil to the core, core,  
Evil to the core,  
I'm evil to the core, core,  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door.  
I'm evil to the, I'm evil to the,  
I'm evil to the core"

The four sang together as they continued to cause havoc all over the place.

"Call me a sprite,  
Call me a demon,  
Why would you say that?  
I'm just... well me"

"What me? A reaper?  
Killing for fun?  
Do you now fear me?  
Why would you not?"

"So I'm a trickster,  
So I play pranks.  
What can I say?  
It's in my blood"

"A queen of past,  
A throne no more.  
But I don't care,  
You ain't seen nothing yet!"

"Tell me, tell me are you scared?  
You better be for here we come.  
Welcome to our evil world (evil world)"

"I'm evil to the core, core

Evil to the core,  
I'm evil to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm evil to the, I'm evil to the  
I'm evil to the core"

Once the four finished their song, Amelia grabbed a candy lollipop from a child that passed by, sticking out her tongue towards the pouting child before placing the candy in her mouth. With a proud grin, she turned around to look at her friends who cheered along with a few people who had joined the four as they danced through the street.

Though soon enough most of the people quickly scampered away, screams of fear coming from them as they ran as fast as they could. Amelia, Nathan, Kitty and Lizzie remained in their spots, Amelia with her back turned to the figure that stepped up to the group of teens.

"Shadow" the brunette girl turned around with a sarcastic smile on her face, crossing her arms over her chest while the stick of the lollipop popped out of her mouth. "To what do I owe the strong displeasure of you making an appearance in the town? I'm not going to give you orders of ripping out someone's shadow if that's what you want"

The black creature simply stared at her with its white eyes, floating a few inches above the ground, not a single word spoken. The two had a long stare down, the other three teens took a few steps back, all scared from the Shadow that belonged to Pan.

"I have come to retrieve you all, on behalve of your father" the Shadow spoke up in a deep voice after a few seconds of silence. "You are all to be expected in the Heart Castle" with that said, he quickly flew away again towards a tall castle like building in the distance.

"Rude" Amelia mumbled, letting out a sigh before turning to her friends. "So much for having some fun together" she mumbled as she started walking in the direction of the Queen of Heart's permanent castle building.

"Well, we better get a move on. You know how my mother gets when she gets angry" Lizzie walked ahead, being the one who knew the path to her home the best. "Off with your head!" the dark haired girl impersonated her mother's voice yelling the all too familar line that she was known for.

The other three chuckled as they made their way to the shared home of their parents. "I rather want to keep my head than see it rolling across the floor of the castle grounds. You're mother can be very scary when she doesn't get her way" Kitty commented as she lazily floated beside her friends, her grey and teal stripped tail swaying behind her.

"Couldn't agree more. If you would compare her to my father, he is nothing when he is angry" Nathan lightly shrugged his shoulders with a light chuckle, gently swatting at Kitty to try and make her fall.

The four made their way into the castle like building through a secret entrance, one they used to sneak out whenever they wanted to. The building was rather large, structured as a large castle to hold house to three deadly villains, despite that two of them mostly lived in other places.

The one who ruled over the castle was none other than the Red Queen, or the Queen of Hearts as she was better known as. The one who used to rule over Wonderland before Alice ruined it all for her. She was a fierce one, feared by many for her treaths and loud voice that boomed out the one order she would always yell at everyone when things didn't go her way.

The there was Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Why he was in the castle was something no one really understood. He had dead souls to take care of, though it was said that the king of Auradon had put up workers down there to take over Hades' job while he would be stuck on the island. Yet the death lord can still go down there if needed.

The last villain that resided in the castle from time to time was the second most feared villain, beside Maleficent of course. Peter Pan himself. A demon in a boy's body, or a wicked little sprite as he would be called. Now, many wondered why he was a villain, since he appeared as one of the good guys by giving lost boys a new home.

There is a lot one doesn't know, as for the fact that Pan would kill off any adults that would set foot on Neverland, or that he was the one that chopped off Hook's hand and fed it to the crocodile. And not to forget the fact that if any of the Lost Boys would start to grow up, he would 'dispose' of them. To say it short, Pan is not the sprite of youth that everyone thought he was.

These villains had their trusty children who would do anything to make them proud. The Queen of Hearts had Lizzie and Kitty, though Kitty was the daughter of the Cheshire Cat yet raised by the former queen.

Hades had Nathan, the next heir to the Underworld once Hades would retire, whenever that may be since Hades is an immortal god after all, and Nathan himself was a demi-god, so he had some immortality as well. Peter Pan had Amelia, who also is the daughter of Wendy Darling. Why she choose to stay with her father? Her mother didn't want her, being a child born to a teenager so she grew up with her father.

Now these four trouble makers would be in for a big surprise when they entered the throne room, their parents waiting for them, all with grins on their faces. "Darling children. We have some good news for the four of you..." the Queen of Hearts stood up from her throne and made her way over to the four teenagers, that smirk widening further.


	7. Welcome to Auradon

**A/N: And here's a new chap for you lovelies out there :3 This one is a bit shorter than the first one, but oh well. It's all I could come up with for now XP But anyone, enjoy this chap!**

 _(Previously on the story)_

 _"Darling children. We have some good news for the four of you..." the Queen of Hearts stood up from her throne and made her way over to the four teenagers, that smirk widening further._

(And so the story continues)

Seeing the smirk on the former queen's face made the four teens tense up a bit, all four eyeing her with caution. "And what may that news be?" Lizzie asked her mother, narrowing her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The four of you have been picked as the new group of Vks to go to Auradon" Hades spoke up, smoothening down his flamming blue hair. From those words alone, the teens tried to run, but the large double doors were already locked.

"Oh no! No! I am NOT going to Auradon. Even if my life depended on it!" Amelia exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. "You will have to litteraly drag my ass to that place, in a sack while I'm knocked out because I ain't going there on my own"

The other three nodded in agreement, each stating their own reason why they refused to go.  
"I have to help out take care of the dead souls in the Underworld! We all know that dad is just going to throw them in the Lake of Lost Souls"  
"I can not go to a place where they have dogs and other animals that try to kill cats. Besides, Auradonions are too uptight to be able to trick"  
"And what about the castle? I have to stay here and keep an eye on the servants when you're out in the town to cause your own trouble"

Much to the teens' protest, their parents weren't having it from them. "You will go to Auradon, and you will finish the job the previous group couldn't do. Simple as that" Pan spoke up, stepping up to his daughter and smacking her upside the head.

"The car should arrive in half an hour. Go off and pack your things" the queen ushered us out of the room, her evil smirk on her face as she waved at the four teens. Four sets of eyes glared at the now closed doors, sighs coming from their lips as they all walked off to their rooms to pack their things.

Packing didn't last too long, except for Lizzie who was insistend on bringing her whole room with her. But they only had a limited amount of baggage room, so they had to do with the most important things like clothes, make-up for the girls, and a few personal belongs as far as there was space.

With bags in hand, the four teens met up outside the front gate of the make-shift castle, waiting for the driver to put their luggage in the car. They each said goodbye to their parents before all getting into the car.

"Bring home a soul!"

"Bring home a Lost One!"

"Bring home a head"

Their parents each called out to their children, much to the kids' disgust with the last one. "Did you mom just say 'bring home a head'? That is gross" Kitty commented as she moved to lay sprawled out on the seat, her head resting on Lizzie's lap.

"That's my mom. Always going on about chopping people's heads off. Though I doubt that she actually has ever done that in her whole life" the black haired girl shrugged her shoulders, gently playing with Kitty's cat ears.

As Amelia was examening the car, her eyes lit up like a small child's on Christmas Eve when she spotted a large amount of candy. Waisting no time, she quickly grabbed handfuls of candy and shover it into her mouth, letting out a moan like sound at the tastes in her mouth. "Ugh, I am such a sucker for candy it's a crime" she mumbled between moutfuls of treats.

The four of them were too busy with pestering each other and eating candy to even notice anything from the car ride. None had even noticed that they had arrived at their destination until the car stopped. "Are we already here? That was quick" Nathan looked out of the window to see a large crowd of people at the entrance to what would be assumed to be the school.

As the door opened, Amelia fell face first out of the car as she had clampered her way across the laps of her friends to be the first out of the car, followed by Lizzie who nearly tripped over her, Kitty who simply floated out of the car and lastly Nathan who helped the Pan girl up from the ground.

"Smoothest first impression ever" Amelia mumbled to herself as she dusted off her clothes and turned her attention to five other teens who made their way to the group of four. "And I officially just want to run away right now" she whispered under her breath to no one in particular while putting up a fake smile.

"You must be the new group from the Isle. Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm king Ben, son of Belle and the Beast" one of the three males introduced himself, stepping up to Amelia who was standing at the front of her friends.

"Amelia Diana Lilith Darling Pan, daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling" the brunette introduced herself, her smile as fake as it could get while she quickly shook Ben's hand.

"Nathan Charos, son of Hades"  
"Katherine Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat"  
"Elizabeth Hearts, daughter of the King and Queen of Hearts"

The last three introduced themselves to the young king, all having fake smiles of their own on their faces. After everyone had been introduced to the new king, the former Vks each introduced themselves as Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

Once all the introductions had been done, they were all apointed to their dorm, the four quickly running off as quickly as possible, mostly to avoid the crowd of 'good' people. Though it wasn't easy to find the room with the size of the dorm area.

Luckily, there were name plates on the doors to show who slept in the room. The girl's dorm room was the first they found, the names of Amelia, Kitty and Lizzie on a paper on the door. "Oh, fancy! We get a room together" Kitty grinned in excitemnet as she opened the door, though the sight of the room made all of us want to gag.

Pink. Pink everywhere. And it was extremly bright in the room as well from the sun shining through the large windows. "Gross" Lizzie commented, quickly walking over to one of the windows and closing the curtains. Kitty moved to the other window to do the same, the room now being slightly darker.

"We are going to need to redo this room, because pink is a gaint no go for me" Amelia commented, a look of disgust on her face as she glanced around the room. It wasn't too bad, only the fact that everything was pink. A colour the three girls all hated. "We need spray-paint. Lots of spray-paint. And we need to find some other coloured sheets for the bed"

Lizzie and Kitty nodded in agreement, each having a look of disgust of their own on their faces. With a last quick look, the three girls left the room to go look for Nathan's room. As Amelia closed the door behind her, she spotted Mal and Evie walking to the dorm room beside.

Nathan's dorm room was at the end of the hallway, not too far from the girl's room. "Geez, why is your room so much cooler than ours?" Lizzie commented as the four entered the room. "Ours is so bright coloured while yours is awesomely dark coloured"

"We'll fix our room tomorrow, since it's the weekend and there won't be any classes. We can also meet up in our dorm room to get a plan down" Amelia moved to sit cross legged on one of the beds while the other three moved around to explore the room.

"I wonder who I'll be rooming with for the school year. Hopefully someone cool" Nathan plopped down on the bed beside Amelia, placing his head on her lap while the brunette ran her hands through his hair.

"Well, whoever it is, you'll have to deal with them for a whole year. But your always welcome to drop by our room if you want to, like when we were little and used to have many sleepovers" she smiled lightly and stretched out.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go to sleep now. We need our strength for tomorrow, plus there's the stupid curfew around that is in a few minutes" Kitty spoke up, turning to walk out of the room. With quick good nights, the girls made their way to their own room to sleep.


	8. The plan to steal the wand

As morning rolled around, Amelia, Lizzie and Kitty had gotten up pretty early to start on fixing their room before Nathan would pop in. They ended up spray painting their beds, the closets, changing the sheets' colours and all that needed to be redone. Thanks to Amelia's ability to use magic like her father, they had all the needed materials, and it all went very quick.

By the time Nathan had arrived at the girl's room, the three were all relaxing and doing their own little thing. Kitty was laying on her bed, reading a random magazine she got from who knows where. Lizzie was doing her nails at the small table in the middle of the room, complaining whenever something didn't go as she wanted it to. Amelia was playing a game on the tv screen in the room, playing a fighting game neither had ever heard of.

The room had been transformed from pink and other bright colours to the girls' signature colours of red, black, white, dark green, dark brown, grey and teal. They each had their own colours on their own side of the room, and the rest of the room was a mixture of their colours.

Kitty's bed was made of grey with teal sheets, the nightstand being grey and teal stripped. Lizzie's bed was red with black and white checkered sheets, as well as a black and white checkered nightstand with small red hearts here and there. Amelia's bed was dark brown with dark green sheets and a brown night stand.

The walls had been turned black and dark grey, with brown bookshelves and a carpet with both red, dark green, dark brown, black, teal and grey mixed into it. All in all, the room looked a lot more like a room for the three girls to live in.

"You do know that you may get in trouble for doing all this right?" the son of Hades spoke up as he turned to watch Amelia play her game. The brunette simply shrugged her shoulders, gaze focused on the screen. "I can just reverse it to the old room with my magic if needed. Or did you forget that I can use it here in Auradon?"

Just as she finished her sentence, a knock could be heard on the door. Seeing as neither of the three girls made a single move to open the door, Nathan stood up to see who was on the other side. As he opened the door, he came face to face with the smiling new king.

Ben's smile faltered slightly at the sight of the room, a look of confusion forming on his face. "The room was too pink. So we made it more tolerable. Plus, I can just reverse it to the old room with magic if needed. So don't worry about it" Amelia spoke up as she glanced up from her game for a brief second.

"Right. Anyway, I came to see for if you guys needed anything. But I see that you already got settled in" the brown haired king smiled again, glancing between the four VKs, watching them do their own thing. After a few more seconds, the young king bid his goodbye and left to do whatever he needed to do.

"Well, that was... pleasant? Who thought that they would be nice to Vks" Kitty mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach on the bed. "So, we got any start on our plan to... you know" teal eyes glanced at her friends with a waiting look.

Amelia paused her game and walked to the table, grabbing a few papers from amongst the small stack of books. "Right. So according to the papers our parents gave us, the wand is being kept in a safe somewhere deep in this school, not entirely sure where exactly. It is heavily guarded, so we need to be careful and quick" the Pan girl glanced at one paper which had a blueprint of the school on it.

"My best guess would be one of the more important rooms, like Fairy Godmother's office or possibly the room of the King and Queen. Or maybe even Ben's room" Lizzie butted in, glancing up from her work of art on her nails. "We need to find a way to get around the school without the risk of getting caught"

"Well, we need to do this as quickly as possible. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can get out of this school. I don't like it one bit and we've only been here for one night" Nathan scrunched up his nose in disgust, taking a seat at the table. The others nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, the plan is to find a moment where the wand would be unguarded. Me and Kitty will go in to grab the wand, Lizzie will distract the guard, and Nathan will fix our transport out of here. With the wand, we will go to the broken bridge that once connected Auradon and the Isle of the Lost, and break the barrier so evil will once again rule the kingdom. Simple as that" Amelia quickly wrote down a few notes for later, knowing that she would be going through the plan a few more times to make sure nothing would go wrong.

Once they had all gone over the basic idea of the plan, they all returned to doing their own thing. Lizzie started doing Kitty's nails, Amelia continued her game and Nathan watched the girls do their thing.

Time passed by and soon enough it was dinner time. The group of Vks had spent their day doing particularly nothing. The four made their way to the cafeteria, chatting about random things along the way.

"Like, I swear that I had never been more terrified of my dad than on that one day" Amelia spoke, letting out a soft chuckle as the group entered the cafeteria. They all fell silent and glanced around at the amount of people in the large dinning hall.

"Yikes. Too much goodness in one room" Lizzie commented as she made her way over to the line by the food table. "Tell me about it. It really makes me want to throw up. Or claw my eyes out honestly" Amelia added in as she filled her plate with foods she had never seen before.

"Okay, maybe not the clawing my eyes out. A little too gruesome. Plus I won't be able to see the big moment our parents will be proud of us" the brunette added in quickly, scrunching up her nose as she moved to sit at an empty table with her friends.

As they all ate in silence, which was more like them all shoving as much food as possible in their mouths. Amelia was making weird moan like noises as she munched on her food happily while the others were a little more quiet while eating.

"There you four are" A voice spoke up, followed by a certain purple haired girl sitting down at the table where Amelia, Kitty, Lizzie and Nathan were located. Mal's friends followed suit, all taking seats with their own food.

"So, how has school been up til now?" Evie asked, glancing over at the rest with a smile. "Decent I guess? Redid our room and just spent the day doing nothing special" Lizzie replied with a mouthfool of food.

The way the four new Vks were eating made the former Vks laugh. "I see you all tried the food for the first time" Mal commented between chuckles, watching the other four scruff down the food like it was their last meal for a long time.

"It's much better than the rotten food on the Isle if we ever could get some food" Nathan commented, soon finishing off his food. "That was the best meal I have had in my whole life" the blue haired teen let out a chuckle, glancing over at his friends as they finished their own food.

"We can give you all a tour of the school tommorrow if you want. Would be easier to know where everything is for once your classes start and you don't have to search half the school and get late" Evie offered once they all were finished with their dinner.

"Sounds good to me" Amelia said, her friends giving their own responses of 'yes' and 'sure'. The eigth Vks conitnued to chat, mostly the former ones explaining the classes and other things the newbies needed to know.

They all parted ways and went to their dorms once the cafeteria closed, bidding each other good night before walking their sepperated ways.

"That was easy. Getting close to them to get the needed info on the wand's location may be easier than expected" Nathan commented once they reached the girl's dorm room. "This may even take less time to get this whole thing done. If they trust us so easily, we won't have to do so much work"

The girls all nodded in agreement as they all moved to plop down on one of the beds. "But what if they figure out what we are planning? They had been in the same situation as us when they first got to Auradon" Kitty spoke up from her position.

"That won't happen. Besides, if they would think so, we can always just say that we don't want to be our parents. Every VK is raised to be evil, but not all want to be like their parents. All we've known to do is to please our parents or we would be in trouble" Amelia spoke, voice mumbled by the pillow she had her face burried in while laying sprawled out across her friends' laps.

"Let's not worry about it for now. We have a tour of the school tomorrow, and then there are the classes on Monday. Plus we still haven't set down exactly what day we will go through with the plan" Nathan spoke, sitting on between Lizzie and Kitty who each had their heads on his shoulders.

The girls all gave a soft noise of agreement before they all ended up falling asleep on the spot. Neither of the four cared about Nathan being in the room seeing as they often would end up sleeping in the same room when their parents were all staying in the make-shift Hearts castle.

 **(A/N: Wow, just started the storry and I'm already am running low on ideas. I have a few small ideas, though most of them are set for later in the story .w. Welp, I will try my best to keep this story as active as possible by updating everyday, but I tend to stumble upon small writters blocks every now and then)**


	9. AN 2

(A/N: Oh my lord I am so sorry for the lack of updates the past weeks! I swear that I'm not ignoring this story! Real life has been keeping me very busy, and with school having started up and my lessons swamping me, I haven't had much time to update my story ;-; I am such a horrible person I can't even. But next week it's fall break for me, so I will have more time to work on stories and stuff, so hopefully I will be active again soon.

So I clearly can't update very often with school and real life swamping me, so I will try to keep the activity to at least one new chap per week. If I can't keep this up, you are all free to yell at me.

I really am so sorry for being so slow with updates to this story. I promise to try and be more active, so please don't hate me)


End file.
